Truth Shall Set You Free
by Kariesue
Summary: What happens when you are forced to tell the truth? While out on a mission, John and Teyla discover the answer and they're not necessarily displeased with the results.
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: **Don't own it, very sad about that._

_**Ratings and warnings: ** T should do it to be safe._

_**Thanks: **as always to Sagey who is my most wonderful cheerleader. To Jeyla, for keeping the J/T love alive._

_**Feedback: ** Always love to hear from you what you think._

_**A/N:** This was written for the LJ Beya Secret Elf Exchange as a gift for my lovely Emily,** Firedew** who deserves great things and more._

_The first chapter was a little teaser and is actually a little epilogue type ficlet. The later chapters explain how John and Teyla got to this point. _

_**FYI:** For any of you who follow me and are so loyal, I want to let you know I may not post much for a while. I am currently writing an original manuscript that I wish to sell (yes, and get paid real money for) and so I am concentrating my efforts on this for now. When I get my Rejection letter I am sure I will be back to writing John and Teyla. I would love to continue my 'R and _" universe and I'm sure at some point I will. I still have to marry Ronon off since he's the last hold out on the team. And Teyla needs to have John's baby. But I'm still working on what complication could arise because you know that nothing in the Atlantis universe ever goes smoothly. Thank you so much for all your continued support. It's what makes me keep writing.  
_

_._

_._

**Truth Shall Set You Free**

by _kariesue_

_._

_Secrets_

_._

"Did you find anything out about our newest Air Force Colonel?" Sarah Jansen asked her partner, Anna Woodman as they entered the lush ballroom filled to capacity.

"Nothing!" the tall, slender redhead petulantly answered the petite, blond woman who walked in beside her. "It's like his records just stopped five years ago. He was flying choppers in Antarctica one day and then … nothing. There's a slight note that crossed the President's desk about four years ago when he was promoted from Major to Lt. Colonel but no reason why."

The two reporters made their way through the crowd looking for their table but also checking out the guest list. There were some very important people here and they wanted to know exactly what the big fuss was all about. They'd never actually heard of this John Sheppard but suddenly he was being promoted to full Colonel and being given the very prestigious Medal of Honor.

"Obviously there are some big secrets being kept in Washington," Sarah said as she narrowed her eyes trying to place some of the faces mingling in the grand hall. "I, for one, would like to know what they are."

Anna laughed her dainty, feminine laugh and almost rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, you're a reporter. Digging up secrets is what we do."

"One thing I did dig up was a little background on this guy," Sarah bragged then focused her gaze across the room to the subject of their conversation. She tilted her chin in that direction and her friend aimed her vision toward the man as well. "Seems he grew up with some money. His father was Patrick Sheppard, a very wealthy utilities mogul who passed away a few years ago. His brother, David, runs the company now and it's on the Fortune 500 list every year. Yet Colonel Sheppard doesn't even have a credit card or own a car. At least not one that's registered anyway. And his driver's license expired two years ago."

Anna lifted her well plucked eyebrow and surmised, "Perhaps he doesn't need those if he's stationed out of the country somewhere. The Medal of Honor, and no explanation, I'm thinking covert operations and I mean _really_ covert; like Black Ops. Unless someone here tells me otherwise, that's what I'm going with."

"Who are those people near Sheppard?" Sarah asked looking at the handsome man in dress blues. "They aren't military but he seems very friendly with them."

Anna made a face as she checked out Sheppard's entourage. The shorter balding man seemed almost nervous as he glanced around the room as if looking for someone but the very large younger one with the dreadlocked hair acted as if it wasn't a big deal to be invited to an event this special. Anna truly doubted that. He didn't seem the type to haunt fancy parties.

Anna pulled on her colleague's arm wending her way through the crowd saying, "Let's move closer. I want to see if I can overhear what they're saying. They're quite an odd crew."

Sarah grabbed a few glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and stuck one in Anna's hand. They paused within a few feet of Sheppard and pretended to chat with each other and be interested in other things. A stunning woman with mocha colored skin and russet hair glided delicately toward the group. Sarah noticed Sheppard's response was immediate.

"Teyla, wow, you look absolutely amazing!" Sheppard grinned then moved his gaze up and down the silver gown she was wearing.

The balding man scowled. "Is that why it took you so long? And where is Jennifer? She isn't still getting ready is she?"

Teyla glared at the man as Sheppard moved a step closer. "Don't pay any attention to McKay. It was well worth the wait."

Teyla bowed her head and responded, "Thank you, John. I am pleased that you approve. I was hoping you would."

McKay rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. The large man next to them slapped him on the side of the head. "Watch it Conan, in this country that can be called assault with a deadly weapon." And he pointed to his hands. "Those things are definitely deadly."

He looked back at the couple who were now staring intently at each other with shy smiles. He groaned and rolled his eyes again. "Please tell me you aren't going to stare goo goo eyes at each other all night after what happened on the last mission."

"Shut up, McKay," Sheppard quipped. "Why don't you go find Keller and stare at _her_ for a while. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

McKay lifted his chin and said, "I'll have you know that when I'm with Jennifer …"

The dreadlocked man grabbed him mid-sentence and pulled him away. "Let's go find the doc and see if she's with Amelia. I can't wait to see what she's wearing tonight. I heard she didn't need to wear the uniform and would have on one of these long gowns."

"Thanks, Chewie," Sheppard called out and Teyla also smiled her thanks. "Thank you, Ronon."

.

John pulled Teyla closer and leaned down to whisper, "Really, you are without a doubt, the most gorgeous woman here tonight. Any possibility I can coerce you to hang out with me and maybe dance with me a few times?"

Teyla's hand curved around John's arm and she smiled up at him. "I think there is every possibility. Especially if you continue to compliment me the way you have."

John made a face, going back to his old ways of shrugging off any notoriety. "I'm just stating facts. Don't go getting a big head or anything."

Teyla chuckled and John felt his insides curl. He loved making her laugh and he knew tonight wouldn't be as bad as he'd originally thought. He hated the idea of getting up in front of so many people and being fussed over, especially since the Medal of Honor was a huge deal for the military. He had to admit he was honored beyond anything he'd ever experienced before but he still wished they had chosen to do it on a smaller scale.

Unfortunately a month ago, with Atlantis hurtling through the sky just minutes after the dart and 302 battle, people were crying for explanations. He knew the government wasn't planning on giving away any real secrets of the Stargate but they did plan on hinting that Sheppard had stopped some sort of major attack. Though he knew they wouldn't give any suggestion of who it had been from. The government was very good at deflecting negative publicity.

Unfortunately they planned on directing positive publicity straight at him. For right now though the only attention he wanted was from Teyla. He held out his arm and offered, "Would you care to dance?"

Teyla nodded and walked by John's side to the dance floor where he slipped his arms around her and began to sway from side to side in rhythm to the soft music playing. Teyla sighed knowing she loved feeling his arms around her. It had been so long since she had desired to be with him like this.

"This is very nice," John whispered close to her ear as they pressed their bodies nearer to the other. "I can't believe it took me so long to finally tell you how I feel."

"And you most likely would not have, had it not been for our last mission," Teyla responded raising one eyebrow.

John smirked as he remembered what had happened. He'd been horrified when he realized what he had done but Teyla had quickly informed him that she felt the same way. Now he just thought of it as fate.

John held Teyla for quite a few songs and made sure to sit near her during the dinner. More dancing was done after the meal and he had to admit he could get very used to holding her close.

"So they gave me my very own hotel room," John whispered into her ear, thinking how Rodney had complained about sharing a room with Ronon who he knew snored incessantly. He figured since Banks was sharing a room with Keller, maybe that group could come up with a solution that would benefit all. Teyla was sharing a room with Carter but John had seen the glances Carter and O'Neill were shooting at each other when they thought no one was looking. He didn't figure the Colonel would be using her own bed tonight. He was hoping he might convince Teyla to forgo hers, too.

"Tonight you are a very important guest," Teyla replied. "I hope they would treat you well."

John sighed. "Yeah, but the thing about that is the room is really large and I'll be in it all by myself. That can be very lonely you know."

"Hmm, yes, I see your dilemma," Teyla answered her eyes gleaming with mischief. John loved when she got in an impish mood. "Perhaps someone would be willing to stay with you. Have you asked anyone yet?"

"No," John frowned though he tried to hide the twitch of his lips. "I wouldn't want just _anyone_. It would have to be someone I can really get along with and who would be willing to keep me company. You know, keep me from being lonely."

Teyla's eyes lit up. "I have it, Dr. Zalenka. You and he seem to have a wonderful working relationship and he is great company and he has an abundance of stories so I am sure you would not become lonely with his conversation skills."

John glared at the beauty in his arms and pulled her in closer. "I was hoping for maybe someone a bit more feminine who might be able to keep me warm. The night air has gotten a bit chilly."

"Ah, yes, I understand. You are looking for female companionship. Then I know just the person."

John pressed his nose into her loose curls and nibbled on her ear. "Excellent!"

Teyla shivered at the contact but kept her face straight as she said, "Doreen, the lab tech from the biology department. She would be willing to keep you warm. I have overheard her many times explaining in detail exactly what she would do with you if you were to just glance her way with interest. I think perhaps you would enjoy much of it."

John frowned and repeated, "Doreen? I'm not really sure who she is but I can assure you there isn't any interest there. I am _interested _in one woman and one woman only. I was hoping I could entice her to stay and keep me warm all night. Maybe even heat things up a bit if possible."

Teyla's hand rifled through the back of his hair and skimmed the soft skin of his neck. She heard John's breath go in quickly and then release shakily. "Perhaps I could help persuade this woman if you inform me of her identity. I would not wish you to be alone and cold tonight, John."

John's lips caressed her cheek as he spoke. "Well, she's the most beautiful woman here tonight. Honestly I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's wearing a lovely silver gown that accentuates her beautiful copper skin and auburn hair. She's a petite little package but I know for a fact that she packs a mighty punch when she needs to. She's been my best friend for so many years and has put up with me and my stupidity for far too long."

Teyla's expression softened when she heard his words. John was not one for gushing sentiment but his eyes held longing and desire for her and she knew he spoke the truth. He had given her much truth just recently and she was truly thankful for that. They had both hidden their feelings for far too long. She was glad they had been forced to open up about their feelings to each other.

Teyla slid sassy eyes at the man holding her close. "Well, _**I **_am wearing a silver dress and have the correct skin tone and hair color and you told _me _I was the most beautiful woman here tonight. Is there someone else who also fits that description or did you prevaricate earlier?"

John breathed huskily against her neck and stroked his hand down her back. "No prevaricating at all. You are more gorgeous in my eyes than any other woman I've ever seen. And I hold myself lucky that I'm even here right now with you."

Teyla's smirk grew. "Would you like to hold something better than that later?"

John's eyes almost glowed with desire. He simply nodded. He wasn't sure he could control his voice right now or even know what to say.

"Good," Teyla said. "I believe they are looking for you to present your award and your promotion. I am aware that you do not prefer the attention but keep in mind that once these festivities have ended, we may _begin_ our own celebration. And I am very much looking forward to that."

John leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. He knew it was uncharacteristic of him but he needed the taste of her lips one more time to get him through being up on stage in front of this large audience. But as he felt her hand slide away from his, he knew he could get through anything if he knew Teyla was waiting for him. And what he had in mind to do with her would be well worth the wait.

.

"Did you hear any of what they said to each other?" Anna asked her friend as Sheppard moved up to the stage for the award and promotion ceremony. She kept her eyes on the petite woman who had cozied up to the Colonel all during the night.

Sarah frowned. "Not really. They were speaking too low and Sheppard was practically gnawing on her ear while they danced. He didn't need to say anything too loud being that close. But by the looks on their faces I'd say they weren't discussing politics."

"Make sure we get a picture of the two of them. I'd like to run her picture through some face recognition software and see what kind of hits we get. There's something different and intriguing about her. I'm not sure what though."

"I agree," Sarah returned and split her gaze between the man on stage and the beaming woman who was obviously filled with pride at his actions and subsequent recognition. "But I know us, we're a good team and if there's any information out there on this planet to find, we'll find it."

Anna nodded and smiled.

.

.

*** The next chapters show you just what happened on that last mission ***


	2. Chapter 2

"You know it's weird that the Milky Way planets look just like most of the Pegasus planets," Ronon commented as his eyes roamed the landscape of the new world they were visiting.

Rodney looked at him as if he had two heads. "If a planet has a breathable atmosphere it's most likely to evolve and have flora and fauna like Earth or any of the other inhabitable planets we've come across. Just because we're in another galaxy doesn't mean that the laws of Physics and evolution don't hold."

John glared at Rodney and winked at his Satedan friend. "Yeah, it is cool." He looked at Rodney and Mitchell checking out the Ancient ruins they'd come to visit and asked, "You're gonna be here for a while, aren't you?"

McKay didn't even look up from the scanner he held and mumbled, "Yeah, this stuff is amazing. You know the composition of this stone …."

John lost interest once McKay started talking about rocks and just tilted his head in the direction away from the ruins. "How about I go check out the surrounding area? Maybe I'll find some more of these amazing stones for you to get excited about."

"That's an _excellent_ idea, Colonel Sheppard," Vala cooed and cozied up to Ronon, taking his arm. "I think Ronon and I should do that too but we'll head in this direction instead. Come along, Ronon, we can take this time to get to know each other better." And she steered him away from the ruins in the opposite direction.

John looked at Teyla who was giving him the '_I'm bored, please take me with you'_ look. He laughed quietly and suggested, "Teyla, why don't you come along with me just in case we run into any trouble."

"I would be happy to, Colonel," Teyla replied quickly. "You do not need us, Dr. McKay, do you?"

Rodney barely acknowledged her question. He simply waved absentmindedly and said, "Huh? What … oh, no, go ahead and wander off. I do need Teal'c though to help me translate some of this stuff. So don't _you_ go anywhere."

Teal'c simply bowed his head and answered, "Of course, Dr. McKay."

Mitchell grimaced but knew he was officially leading this mission so needed to hang around too. "I'll just stay here and _babysit_. Don't get lost now and make sure you get home before curfew."

John laughed at Mitchell's words and reached out to take Teyla's arm to guide her away from the camp that had been set up. As they walked and checked out the scenery, Teyla began to ask some questions about the purpose of the mission.

"John, I am curious as to why we were requested to go on this mission as well. It seems that Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala are well trained and experienced enough to handle the '_babysitting'_ that needs to be done."

John sighed. "Well, Dr. Jackson isn't around and one of the SG teams reported that these ruins had a possible Ancient connection so they asked Rodney if he would do his thing and check it out. But McKay didn't really want to go without his team so he made it a condition of his agreeing to the mission. He figured we've been bored so much with the inactivity of just sitting in San Francisco Bay for the last four weeks that we'd jump at the chance to go."

"It is a nice change," Teyla replied as they moved further into the woods. "Mr. Woolsey has been exceedingly busy with so many diplomatic meetings and he seems to want me to sit in on many of them. I have to admit being gawked at by so many strangers has become tiring."

John grinned. "I'd say it's because you're so pretty but honestly … it's more likely because you aren't from this planet. The people here aren't used to … '_aliens'_." John put his fingers in the air to make quotes and Teyla made a face though she knew he was joking. He and most of the Atlantis crew usually made her feel very welcome though John had always been the most trusting and welcoming. Teyla looked away and smiled when she recalled that John had just called her pretty.

After another thirty minutes of wandering and chatting John slowed down and took a good look around. "Well, this little side trip was a bust. Let's head a few degrees east and then we can return by that route. Just so we don't cover the same ground we already saw."

He pulled out a small device and checked where they were compared to where they had started from and started walking in another direction.

"So is Torren still playing non-stop with that music thing Ronon got him for his first birthday?" John asked as they meandered through the woods.

Teyla sighed heavily. "Yes, I have thought of taking the batteries out but he does so enjoy it. Last night he began to dance to the sound and it was quite humorous to watch."

John's mouth twisted into a crooked grin. "I wish I had seen it. That kid is so cute, Teyla. You know I'd be willing to watch him anytime you need a little break. It can't be easy with Kanaan in another galaxy."

"Thank you, John. I will take you up on that offer as you well know. You have become very important to Torren and I know he enjoys the time he spends with you. As for Kanaan, it saddens me that Torren has not seen his father in the past month however even when we were in the same galaxy, Kanaan spent much more time on New Athos. If I did not bring Torren there he would hardly have seen him."

"Fool!" John muttered under his breath wondering what the hell was wrong with the man to not stay closer to Teyla and his son. But even though John had thought Teyla and Kanaan were seeing each other when she got pregnant, over the past year he had begun to realize that maybe wasn't the case. He'd never had the courage to ask Teyla about their relationship though.

John turned back to say something else to Teyla but noticed her eyes had narrowed and she was looking through some of the nearby trees. He focused his eyes in the same direction and asked, "Do you see something?"

Teyla's hand came up and pointed. "It looks like there may be a structure through there. Should we investigate?"

John nodded as he saw what could possibly be something manmade and replied, "That's why we went on this little stroll."

"Really?" Teyla chuckled and followed him through the overgrowth. "I thought it was because you were bored of sitting around listening to Rodney ooh and aah over the Ancient ruins."

John laughed. "Okay, you got me on that one but I was a little curious if there was anything else on this planet. Seems so many of these planets have an abundance of resources but no one or very few people actually live on them."

They approached cautiously, their eyes darting in all directions to assure no one else was nearby, and John saw that it was a group of tall stones that didn't look all that different from what McKay was mucking around with. There were maybe a dozen tall, wide columns with etching on them and some flat, round stones on the ground scattered within the circle they formed.

Teyla began looking at the inscriptions and said, "This looks like it may have been a place for ceremonial purposes perhaps. The pillars are spaced apart quite evenly. Have you seen anything like this before?"

John knew it didn't look that dissimilar to Stonehenge but then he'd read enough mission reports to know there were many places such as this on quite a few worlds.

John shrugged. "We'll have to let McKay know we found something. I'm sure we'll be hearing a lot more oohing and aahing once he sees this place."

They walked around the inner circle and John noticed some holes in the tops of each column. "What do you think those are for?" he said and Teyla glanced to where he pointed. John looked as close as he could to one though it was a few inches above his head. He started to cross the middle to look at the ones on the other side but when he stepped on the center stone he heard a slight hum.

A soft holograph appeared near the biggest of the pillars and he and Teyla froze as the imposing figure informed them, "_You have been sent to the Sanctuary for Inquisition. Prepare for your judgment."_

John's eyes grew big and he turned to grab Teyla and run but before he got very far several arrows shot out of the holes in the pillars and headed their way. He pushed Teyla down but not before the projectiles impacted their targets. John felt a sharp sting in his shoulder but he still covered Teyla as best he could.

When the arrows stopped he grunted at the pain shooting down his arm then checked to see if Teyla had been hurt. "Are you okay? Did you get hit?"

Teyla was just picking up an arrow that had grazed her arm when a bright light swept over them and John felt himself being beamed somewhere. He knew this wasn't a good thing.

.

When the light faded John looked back at Teyla still crouched underneath him looking confused. His eyes quickly checked out where they were and he didn't like what he saw.

"Where are we, John? What happened?"

John gave a pained shrug and answered, "Not really sure. Guessing we've been transported somewhere. The real question is why and can we get back to where we were?"

He could see they were in some sort of a cave and there was light coming from somewhere but it wasn't very bright. He had an awful thought when he remembered some of the mission reports from the early days of the Stargate program. This seemed very familiar. He began dredging his memory to try and remember when there was a situation like this. He hoped he could recall correctly what had happened as well as how they had fixed whatever problem they'd had.

A small whimper had John gazing with concern at Teyla who was still holding one of the arrows that had shot at them. Her fingers were dripping blood as she examined the artifact.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his hand lifted to touch hers.

"I am fine, John. I just cut my finger on the point by accident. I was not paying attention to the fact that I had this in my hand. Were you … John!"

Teyla's voice rose again as she saw the arrow sticking out of the top of John's vest in between his shoulder and collar bone. He tried to rise to his feet and felt himself sway slightly. Teyla put out her hand to steady him but frowned when she saw her blood smear on his arm.

"John, you are injured," Teyla stated plainly though anxiety laced her words.

John reached up to grab the end but Teyla's hand covered his. "Should you do that, John? We should wait until we can get back to the SGC."

John grunted and said, "I might agree with you ordinarily but I have a bad feeling we aren't anywhere near where we were before. And this …" he touched the arrow she was still holding … "doesn't seem that big and the point isn't too wide. For some reason I don't think these were meant to kill."

He reached up again with his left hand and yanked on the end of the arrow and with a strangled cough, the projectile came out, blood dripping from the end. John squeezed his eyes shut and coughed a few more times as he tried to slow his breathing.

Teyla immediately pulled out a field compress from her vest and instructed, "Take your vest off so I may dress your wound. There is a good deal of blood."

John reached to unclip his P-90 but moaned, "Oh, crap. Our weapons are gone."

Teyla suddenly noticed that her automatic weapon as well as her side arm was also missing. Her surprised look had John explaining, "Whatever beaming device brought us here must also have disarmed us."

Teyla stood up and motioned for John to remove his vest. John just rolled his eyes but did as she asked.

"I'm sure it will be fine in a few minutes though I gotta admit it hurts like hell." John's eyes flew up as he made this admission and he gave a twisted grin not really knowing why he said that. He hated to admit to weakness or let anyone know how much pain he was really in. He must have forgotten that for a second.

Teyla pulled aside the neck of his t-shirt and started to press the bandage to his shoulder but knew it would be impossible for it to be tied on at this angle. She debated for a second then said, "John, would it be possible for you to remove your shirt? I really should clean the wound first and then I would be able to tie the compress around your torso."

"Do you have to? My arm is really starting to throb and there's a shooting pain that's running the whole length of it. Not sure I can get the shirt off too easily."

Teyla blinked at his honesty but returned, "If you are having that much pain then I truly should try and get some antiseptic inside the wound. You said yourself that we are unsure of when we will get back to the Stargate. I will be happy to assist you in removing your shirt."

Teyla bit her tongue at the words that almost came out of her mouth next. She had been about to say that she had wanted to remove his shirt for quite some time. Why were those words so close to the surface when she always kept them deeply hidden?

She lifted the bottom of John's t-shirt and tugged gently until he had gotten his good arm out then she slowly lifted it over his head and slid it off his right arm. She gave a sigh as she saw the swirls of dark hair that covered his chest and arrowed down past his flat stomach. A tiny moan slipped from her lips and she lifted her hand to pretend the sound had been because of her wounds.

"We should get this cleaned up too, Teyla," John suggested as he took her soft hand in his roughened one. "Can't have you getting an infection either."

Teyla smiled. "Fine, I will allow you to bandage my hand as soon as I have finished with your shoulder. Now do not move as I clean the injured area."

Teyla proceeded to clean the wound with the minimal supplies she had in her vest then she pressed the compress to John's shoulder and wrapped the long ties around his torso leaning a bit closer than she knew she would normally have done. But the scent of John and the sight of his bare chest was having an effect on her and she wasn't sure why she didn't have as much control as was typical for her.

"You always smell so good, Teyla," John whispered and she felt his nose in her hair as she wrapped her arms around him to tie the ends of the compress.

She eased away from him reluctantly and grinned. "I was thinking those exact thoughts myself, John."

"What," John quipped, "that you smell good?"

Teyla chuckled and glared at him. "No, that _your_ scent is pleasing. It is a woodsy scent with a hint of musk."

John's eyes narrowed at her admission but then he knew he had just done the same thing, a few times. "Probably just my soap though I'm sure there's more than a bit of sweat mixed in there."

Teyla was about to confess that she really liked a slightly sweaty scent on him when she realized that would not be very appropriate. She shook her head and moved a few steps away. She pretended she was merely picking up his t-shirt then stepped back closer to assist him in putting it back on. Even though she tried she knew her hands touched him much more often than was truly necessary. And she had to admit she liked it.

"Is that the only place you are injured, John?"

"I think one of those arrows skimmed my thigh," he mentioned but moved closer to touch her arm where there was a long jagged scratch. "How about you let me play doctor now?"

John cringed at the implication of those words but felt relief when he realized that Teyla wouldn't have any clue what they meant. He reached for an antiseptic wipe and ripped open the packet to start cleaning up the blood on Teyla's hand and fingers and then her arm. When he looked up at her face she was staring at him strangely. That was when he noticed the scratch on the side of her neck. He reached up and ran his fingers near it.

Teyla's eyes widened at the caress on her neck and smiled. John quickly removed his hand and apologized. "Sorry, you've got a scratch there too. Must have been hit by another one of the arrows. I should clean it up, too." And he proceeded to gently wipe the injury. Once that was done he started to turn her around. "Just checking if you were hit any place else. Seems those arrows were almost meant to just scratch the surface. I think they got in a lucky shot with me." And he touched the wound on his neck.

"But for what purpose, John? It does not make any sense. These did not wound us enough to keep us from fighting were we faced with an enemy."

John closed his eyes when a wave of dizziness washed over him. He took a deep breath in and opened them again to see Teyla's anxious eyes watching him. As he exhaled he knew his head was feeling a little muddled.

"That arrow …" John said and pointed to where he had tossed it on the ground. "I wonder if …"

Teyla bent over to pick it up and John saw a jagged line on Teyla's hip dripping a little blood. Teyla held the tip of it to her nose and inhaled. "Do you think it could have been laced with some form of poison? Are you feeling ill?"

John placed his hands on Teyla's waist and informed her, "You've got another scratch on your hip. I should clean it up."

Teyla straightened up and faced him seriously. "John, if there was poison on the arrow then both of us could be in a great deal of danger. Although I do not feel any different. Perhaps because none of the arrows penetrated too deep. But yours went directly into a vein. I can tell because it is still bleeding."

"I don't feel _sick_," John said as his fingers probed her hip. "But I feel a little off for some reason and I can't pinpoint exactly what it is. Let me clean this cut and maybe I'll figure it out soon."

"You do not need to do this, John," Teyla objected. "I am sure I can clean it myself."

"Nah, not at this angle. It'll be easier for me to do it. And it's a good excuse to touch some of this gorgeous skin that I've been wanting to for a while now."

John looked up horrified that he had just said that. "Oh, God, Teyla! I'm sorry. I never should have said that. I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry?" Teyla asked wondering if indeed the arrow had something that was affecting John. But she also wondered about what he was saying. "Did you not wish to touch my skin?"

John looked chagrined. "I'm not sorry for wanting to touch you. I'm sorry my tongue seems to be running away from me today and I'm not … really sure why. God, something is happening here."

Teyla took a wipe and attempted to see the cut on her hip but John merely grabbed it from her and said, "I told you it was in a place you couldn't reach. I'll do it. Though you may need to loosen the waistband of your pants for me to get it all cleaned. I think some of the blood dripped inside."

"You wish for me to undo my pants?" Teyla questioned, her voice rising higher.

John's mouth twisted into a warped grin. "You made me take my shirt off. All I'm asking is for you to unsnap so I can move the waistband aside a bit."

Teyla took in a shaky breath but complied. Her snap undone and her zipper partially lowered John knelt next to her and tugged on the edge of her pants and began to clean the wound. He pushed them a tiny bit lower and explained he was trying to get as much of the dripped blood off as possible.

John wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He was in such close proximity to one of the nicer aspects of Teyla's anatomy and he wanted to do so much more. He'd wanted to for so long but had always managed to keep his feelings hidden. Suddenly he felt all that control just slipping away.

"Man," he breathed out heavy, "I would give anything to touch even more of this gorgeous ass." His hands caressed around the wound as the words escaped from his mouth.

His eyes flew to Teyla's face and he quickly stood up and took a few steps away from her. "God, I'm sorry again! I don't know what made me say that. I uh, …"

Teyla was indeed confused but she also knew her thoughts had been centered on how much enjoyment she was getting from John's hands on her hip and how she wished he would indeed explore lower. But this was not the type of relationship she and John had with each other even though at times she had longed for just such a thing.

"Perhaps we should try and find a way out of this place," Teyla suggested as her own breath tried to stay at a regular pace. John's eyes stared at her intensely as she redid her snap and she could see he was worried that he had offended her. She picked up his vest, handed it to him and touched his arm reassuringly. "Come, John."

"Yeah," John breathed out and began to follow her down the long tunnel-like passageway.

Soon they came to a larger space and as they stepped inside the room another hologram appeared in front of them. It was the same imposing figure from before and John thought it looked almost like a Norse god.

"_You have been brought here for Inquisition. Truth is now running through your blood and you will reveal all… to be held in judgment by those who sent you here. You must not resist. In truth lies freedom_."

The hologram faded away and John made a face. "Okay, what the heck was that all about?"

Teyla had a pensive expression on her face and after a few moments she responded. "It seems this may be where some are sent to reveal crimes they have perpetrated. But we have not committed any crimes here on this world so why were we brought here?"

John now looked thoughtful. "Unless we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe people are brought to the ring from other worlds so they can be brought to justice. He said we would be held in judgment by …those who sent us here. So maybe this is where prisoners are questioned. But … _truth is now running through your blood_ …?"

Teyla glanced down at her finger the same time John felt for the gouge on his leg.

"The arrows!" they both cried as they realized one possibility.

"Some sort of truth serum on them maybe?" John looked at Teyla for confirmation.

Teyla shrugged a dainty shoulder and nodded. "Perhaps. Even in my galaxy there are some plants to have known powers to lessen one's inhibition causing them to be more truthful."

John grimaced. "We actually have drugs for that on Earth. But it sure would explain why I've been saying what I've been saying the last hour."

A twinkle appeared in Teyla's eyes. "It would also mean that everything you said was true. Do you deny it?"

John glared at her for asking him that question and he clenched his jaw and tried to lie. But he really didn't want to lie to Teyla. "No, I don't deny it." He turned quickly before he saw the satisfaction on Teyla's face.

"Let's see if there's anything beyond this room. There's got to be a way out of here, even if just to face judgment by '_those who sent us'_, right."

They walked a few more minutes and were relieved to see an archway in the stone and what appeared to be the opening of a cave on the other side.

"See, that's how we get out. I guess they usually have guards posted or something when someone is using it for its real purpose. Let's go. Hopefully we aren't too far from McKay and the others."

John began to walk through the arch but as soon as he crossed the threshold a force field sizzled into view and he found himself thrown back and lying on the ground, moaning, looking up at a worried Teyla.

"John!" Teyla cried as she knelt by him. "Are you all right?"

John felt the pain still coursing through his body from the electrical current he'd stepped into. "Shit! Damn! Crap! No, I'm not all right! That hurt!"

Teyla assisted him in sitting up and John glared at the doorway where he could now see a slight sheen indicating the barrier between them and freedom. "_In truth lies freedom_. That's what he said. There's freedom," John pointed to the doorway and sighed, "Now we just have to figure out what kind of truth they need for us to actually be allowed out of here."

Teyla sighed but her eyes roamed John's form and could see the pain lines around his mouth and eyes. She wondered if whatever they had put on the arrows was strong enough to have John refrain from saying his typical _I'm fine._

"John, are you in pain?"

John tried to hide the grimace. "Yeah, that hurt like hell and my whole body is tingling with residual shocks. God, that was mean! A simple '_no you can't go yet'_ would have sufficed."

John pushed himself to sit against the cave wall and Teyla joined him. He looked around then reached for Teyla's vest pocket and grabbed her radio.

"Stupid! Why didn't I think of this before? This crap is really messing with my mind." He toggled on the switch and called out, "McKay, Ronon, anyone, can you hear me? This is Sheppard."

Static filled the room and John tried again, "Rodney, Ronon, Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala? Anyone? This is Sheppard. Teyla and I are in a bit of a pickle and need some assistance if you can hear me. We found some ruins but somehow got sent to another location, some sort of a cave and the doorway has a force field blocking us from getting out. Maybe it's blocking this signal too but if you can hear us, please respond. Or at least try and find us and get us out of here!"

More static was the only answer and John felt like throwing the radio against the cave wall. He knew that would be stupid though as they'd need it if they ever managed to get out of this place. He handed it gently back to Teyla who placed it back in the pocket then she removed her vest to lean against.

"Should we try and convince whomever has us to allow us to go free. Convince them we were not sent here for _Inquisition_."

"There's no one to convince, Teyla," John informed her. "Those were holograms and they were probably put in place thousands of years ago. I've been thinking back to some of the mission reports I read when the SGC was first created and teams started going out exploring. I vaguely remember one where Teal'c and O'Neill, I think it was, were transported in a similar way. But that was because Teal'c had a symbiote. If I recall correctly it was set up by the Asgard to keep any Goa'uld from coming to the planet and wreaking havoc."

"How did they get out?"

"I think the rest of the team were helped by some locals. They found their way to where the cave entrance was and blasted the force field with Teal'c's staff weapon. Unfortunately, we don't have a staff weapon at our disposal. We don't even have our guns. And I seriously doubt that McKay has even noticed we're missing yet."

Teyla looked around the area. "Well, we do not seem to be in any immediate danger. We passed by some running water back in the other part of the cave so we will be able to quench our thirst. There are worse places to be stuck in. And if I had to choose someone to be stranded with, you would be my first choice, John."

Teyla blushed when she realized what she had just said. But John merely smiled at her and confessed, "Yeah, it doesn't totally suck that we're together, … alone. I like it when we have time just the two of us, or just us with TJ."

John closed his eyes at the words emerging from his mouth. Not that he didn't mean them but it wasn't something he would usually express to Teyla. He saw Teyla's worried expression and assured her, "Don't worry, Teyla, we'll get back to TJ. Once the others realize we're missing, they'll send out a search. It just might take a while. But you know they won't just leave without figuring out where we are and how to get us back. I trust them."

That made Teyla smile and she touched John's hand. "Thank you, John, I trust them too. And I appreciate your support."

They sat quietly for a while then Teyla started thinking about the things John had said earlier and wondered exactly how far his feelings went.

"Why is it you prefer when we are alone?" Teyla asked hoping John would not just send out a humorous reply as he usually did when emotions were in play.

John gave an inward groan at Teyla's question but could already feel the truth coming out of his mouth. "I like being with you, Teyla, because you are an amazing person to be with. You're gorgeous and sweet and kind and you very rarely have a bad word to say about anyone. It's so easy to be your friend even though there are times when I wish we were a whole lot more."

John stared at her waiting for her reaction. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, Teyla, but it seems I can't really evade the truth right now."

Teyla inched her face closer and revealed, "I am not uncomfortable with that knowledge, John. I, too, have wished for us to be more than friends … for quite some time."

"Really?" John seemed skeptical. "Then what was it with you and Kanaan? You never really talked much about your relationship. I know lately it hasn't seemed like you've been with him as he's been staying with your people but obviously you were at some point or TJ wouldn't have happened."

Teyla sighed but was almost relieved that John wanted to know about her romantic life, or lack thereof recently. "Kanaan and I have been good friends our whole life and we have always been closer than most due to our both having '_the gift'_. Several years ago he began giving hints that he wished to be much more than friends. I stalled him for quite some time but after you made no similar moves to progress our friendship beyond what it was, I decided to see what could become of being with Kanaan."

John's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Guess it worked out okay, huh? For a while anyway."

Teyla shook her head slowly. "No, I would not say that. Even though our one time of intimate joining was certainly pleasant, I knew it was not what I longed for or wanted and that I could be no more than friends with Kanaan. But during that time I became with child and shortly after my people were taken."

"But you seemed so intent on getting Kanaan back, I figured you and he had this great passion or something."

"I was intent on getting my _people_ back and he was one of them and still a dear friend but my feelings for him were no more or less than for the others. However he was the father of my child and I did wish for my child to know his father."

"So you and he …" John began then paused, not sure how to word his next question. "You really weren't _together_ even while you were both on Atlantis after you had TJ?"

"No," Teyla answered softly. "He was not the one my heart yearned for. I was hoping to find the passion I felt when you had first kissed me but it was not there with Kanaan and I did not wish to merely settle for pleasant."

"The first time I kissed you?" John questioned. "The _only_ time I kissed you was right before I started turning into a bug. But you seemed horrified by that kiss."

"No, John, I was simply startled as you had never acted that way previously. But once I got over my surprise I knew that my heart had beat so much faster and with such feeling during that kiss. I was very disappointed when I realized you had not truly felt the same."

"You think my heart wasn't pounding out a rhythm during and after that kiss," John smirked. "Believe me, I'd been wanting to do that for some time. The infection didn't make me do things I didn't want to do, it merely lowered my inhibition so I didn't really care that I _shouldn't_ be doing them. I wanted that kiss very much and I hate to admit that I really enjoyed it too."

"Truly?" Teyla asked her face coming close to his again.

John rolled his eyes. "Not like I can lie to you right now, Teyla."

"Do you still wish to kiss me, John?"

"More than anything. A day doesn't go by where I don't dream of kissing you again but I know it would be very unprofessional of me in my position."

Teyla narrowed her eyes at his answer. "Why does your position dictate that you may not engage in romantic liaisons?"

"It doesn't really. It's just that you're on my team and I'm the Commanding Officer of the military on base."

Teyla's smile was saucy as she replied, "But I am not of your military."

John's eyes lit up. "No, you're not and you're not in a relationship with anyone else, right? So … would you like me to kiss you again?"

"More than anything," Teyla repeated his words back to him. "And I would like you to kiss me right now if possible."

"I might be able to do that," John teased as his head lowered and his lips descended on hers.

John felt his lips touch Teyla's and he tasted the sweetness of them. He had kept this memory alive inside for so long and now he relished that he was able to partake of it again. He lifted his right arm slowly, trying not to groan at the ache and slid his fingers against the nape of her neck while his left snaked around her back and pulled her flush against his body.

Teyla assisted by wrapping her hands around his head and holding him so their lips could continue their playful assault. It wasn't long before tongues got involved and breathing had heightened to new peaks. John pulled back slightly and breathed roughly against her cheek.

"This is so amazing, Teyla. I thought maybe I had imagined how sweet your lips were … but no, that's exactly how I remember them tasting. It's haunted me for the last few years especially thinking I might never get a chance to taste them again."

Teyla's eyes were almost glazed over as she looked with longing at the man who had just fervently kissed her. "That is the passion I was hoping to find. Now I know it is only you who can unlock that in me. Please tell me we may continue to share this passion even after we return to Atlantis."

"Oh, I'd sure like to, Teyla, especially now that I know you feel the same way about me," John responded as his lips returned to brush against hers. "I've gotta tell you that I'm wanting to do a whole lot more than kissing though."

"I am feeling desire curling deep inside me as well. Having you near me pressing your lips against mine has evoked a strong hunger for more."

John pulled her back into his arms and kissed her some more. Teyla shifted her position so she was facing him and her knees straddled his outstretched legs. John moved her so their bodies aligned and wrapped his arms all the way around to hold her tight. His lips began to move across hers once more.

After a while Teyla eased back and asked, "Am I hurting your shoulder, John?"

He looked where her arms were around his neck and said, "The wound still stings a bit but _honestly_," and he grinned at her at this word, "I don't really care because I've wanted to do this with you for far too long to let anything get in the way."

"Not even an arrow?" Teyla teased.

"With the results, I'm thinking it must have been Cupid's arrow."

"Who is Cupid?" Teyla wondered perplexed.

"Just an old myth on Earth. He's a little angel or something who shoots people with special arrows to make them fall in love with each other. Just a story."

Teyla knew they had let the other know of their physical interest but Teyla had always wished for so much more with John. But did he feel that way about her? Now was the best time to find the truth because she knew he could not lie. She cared so deeply for John but did not wish for simply a physical relationship. There were many men in the city who had given her indications they wished to please her that way. She wanted more.

"And did you … just fall in love with me due to this arrow?"

John grew serious and answered, "No."

Teyla sat back hurt, wanting this so badly but knowing John could not lie to her right now.

John saw her face and lifted his hands to caress her cheeks. "No, Teyla, I didn't _just_ fall in love with you. I've _been_ in love with you for quite a few years now. Maybe even as far back as when I first saw you and you took me to that cave. There was just something about you that hit me so deep inside and it hasn't let go since."

Teyla sighed in relief and nodded. "I believe I fell in love with you when you attempted to get to know me with your agreement to have tea. You said we were _practically friends already_. I knew at that moment that I wished to explore being your friend but also hoped there might be something more."

"Love at first sight for both of us," John muttered, "and here we are years later, just getting around to mentioning it. We're both kind of slow, huh?"

"But we are here now and I do love you, John."

John pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "And I love you too, Teyla."

As the kiss started they both heard a crackling sound and looked up to see the force field dissipate. John practically pushed Teyla off his lap and used the wall to help him stand. He cautiously approached the doorway and reached out his hand. When he felt no resistance he turned to Teyla and grinned.

She reached for their vests and was about to hand John his when the hologram appeared again.

"No!" John growled thinking it would turn the shield on again. But it only said a few words as the figure held its hand toward the opening. "_In truth lies freedom_."

John didn't wait for anything else. He grabbed Teyla's hand and pulled her through the archway and out into the bright sunshine. Once they were far enough away that John didn't feel threatened anymore he stopped and turned to Teyla, whose hand was still in his.

"I guess once we told each other the truth, we were set free. Apparently it didn't have to be something criminal."

Teyla just nodded.

John shrugged into his vest and took out his radio. "Rodney, Ronon? Anyone there?"

"_Sheppard!_" McKay's voice came back sounding frantic but relieved. "_Where the hell are you guys? You've been gone for like two hours. Mitchell found your weapons at another ruins site but you guys were nowhere nearby. And we found a bunch of arrows lying around. A few had some blood on them_."

"Yeah, we got transported to another location inside some cave and we've been spending the last few hours trying to figure out how to escape. We're all set now but looking at my sensors it looks like we may be a few hours walk from where you are. You'll have to sit tight until we get back there."

"_Are you two okay_?" Ronon's voice now came over the radio. "_Are you injured?"_

"Some scratches and I got an arrow that penetrated a bit deeper. I managed to get it out but it still hurts like hell. I should be fine though. Listen we'll tell you all about it when we get back, okay?"

"_We'll be waiting for you, Sheppard_," Mitchell's voice now responded. "_Just check in every fifteen minutes so we know nothing else has happened. Teyla's okay and with you, right?_"

"She's perfect," John replied as he smiled at the woman staring at him with open adoration on her face. "We'll check in in fifteen. Sheppard out."

John made a face and started walking again, Teyla at his side. "I sure hope this stuff wears off soon. If one of them asks how we got out of that place I'll probably start spilling my guts about our little talk and subsequent make out session."

"Would it be so bad to let others know how we feel, John?" Teyla asked and John could hear the hurt in her voice.

He stopped and leaned down to kiss her. "No, Teyla, it wouldn't be bad. I plan on keeping you by my side from now on. And I figure once we move in together people will find out anyway. I just don't think they need to hear all the gory details of how we figured this out."

"Move in together?" Teyla's eyebrow rose. "Is this what you wish?"

"Yeah," John answered looking nervous. "Don't you? I mean I love you, Teyla and now that I know you feel the same way I want you by my side forever. I can't think of anything nicer. But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I would like that very much though we might need someplace a bit larger than what either of us has currently."

"That can be arranged. I know people in the city."

Teyla laughed and they began walking again. Their conversation was much different from the one they had earlier, before they were in the cave. Now they spoke of the future, one that included both of them being together.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

"Carson, how is John?" Teyla asked trying to keep the anxiety from her voice as she saw the doctor pass by the area she was in. Jennifer finished the stitches on her hand and took a few steps away to get a bandage.

"He'll be just fine, love," Carson replied with a smile. "We didn't need to do surgery after all. I was able to get the wee bit of arrow from his shoulder with just a local anesthetic. Marie is cleaning him up now. But I think he got a higher dose of the drug in him than you did due to the prolonged exposure to the arrow. I plan on checking on him in just a few minutes once he's dressed. I don't think he'll need to stay in the infirmary as long as he doesn't try and overdo anything. Perhaps you could help keep him calm."

"I will try," Teyla answered knowing calm was hardly the way she wanted John after their little talk earlier. They had spent the two hour walk discussing their feelings and longing for the other over the last five years. And they had stopped quite a few times to kiss and caress each other though they both knew it was hardly the time or place for more. No matter how much more they wished to participate in.

But it had been difficult when they had reached the camp and been asked what had happened. The substance in their blood was weakening their control and forcing them to blurt out more information than they wished to provide. Ronon had thought it hysterical and smirked the whole way back. Vala gushed over their newly revealed feelings and subsequent relationship. Teal'c merely raised one eyebrow and asked if they had sustained any injuries other than the arrows and Mitchell didn't say much but he could hardly hide the grin that played about on his face. Rodney wanted to ask them a million questions to test out how _truthful_ they really were.

Luckily the gate was now defaulting to the Atlantis gate so they had not needed to go through the SGC. John had known getting past Landry would not have been as easy. Mr. Woolsey had been appropriately concerned about their injuries but once he had seen them walking under their own steam he had simply told them to report in tomorrow. They were more than happy to do that as they figured tomorrow the truth serum or whatever it was that had been on the arrows would most likely have dissipated.

"Thank you, Carson," Teyla responded with a smile. "So I may see him soon?"

Carson's eyes twinkled and Teyla suspected John had let some of their secret out. Of course it would hardly be a secret anymore once Rodney got around the population. Teyla knew he meant well but he had very little control over his tongue. She was beginning to understand how he felt.

"I think he would be more than happy to see you, too. But let Jennifer wrap that up first," he said indicating her hand, "and give him a minute to get dressed."

Teyla was about to say that she actually wished to see him undressed but Jennifer approached her with the bandages and she held her tongue, thankfully. Carson left and Jennifer smiled at her.

"How are you feeling, Teyla? Are you in any pain?"

"My hand is sore and the other cuts sting a bit," she answered truthfully wishing she could just brush them off as she usually did. "But I will try not to complain once this serum is out of our system. Have the tests come back on it yet?"

"No, but they should be back soon." Jennifer looked away then her eyes twinkled as she turned back. "Did you and Colonel Sheppard really declare your love for each other while you were in the cave? I mean, that's what Rodney said but you never can tell if he's exaggerating or not."

Teyla rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, we did. And it is embarrassing that so many people know however we still are having a difficult time keeping things inside."

Keller's eyes went wide and dreamy. "I think it's so romantic. I mean most of us could see how you two felt for a while but I didn't think either one of you would ever loosen up your control enough to tell the other. I'm glad you finally did."

"I am glad too, Jennifer, though for several reasons. One is that we now know how the other feels but also because it was what eventually made the force field drop and allow us to gain our freedom."

"See that's really cool, too," Jennifer sighed. "It's like fate was taking a hand in getting you two together. Now what do you plan on doing?"

"John mentioned he would like to move in together however on our walk back we decided perhaps we will find a larger set of quarters for me and Torren and John will slowly spend more time with us. We know eventually we would like to be together always but John is a fairly cautious man and does not wish to jump into anything too quickly. Though I feel perhaps tonight we may …"

Teyla looked up and her eyes grew wide at what she's almost said. "I should perhaps stop talking."

Jennifer smirked. "Are you two planning on getting it on tonight?"

"Yes," Teyla answered emphatically then looked down at her hand. "Am I done here?"

Jennifer looked disappointed that she couldn't get any more girl talk from Teyla but she nodded and said, "Yes, just be careful of those stitches in your hand and your hip. The other cuts weren't as deep but they also should be kept clean and dry. And let me know if you seem to have any adverse effects from the chemical in your blood."

Teyla slid off the exam table and thanked her wanting to see how John was.

.

.

"Thanks, Marie," John said to the nurse as he shrugged back into his t-shirt and pulled it over his chest. Marie passed by Carson on her way out and the doctor smiled at his patient as he reached for his boots.

"How are you feeling, John? Has the pain come back in your shoulder?"

John sat in the chair by the bed and slid his feet inside his boots. "No, it's still pretty numb from the shot you gave me earlier but there is a good deal of pain down the arm."

John scrunched up his face at what he had just given away and Carson laughed. "I may need to synthesize some of this drug just to give you so you'll tell me the truth whenever you get injured. It's not often the stoic John Sheppard actually lets on that he's in pain."

"It's not that bad, Doc," John sighed and started to tie his boots.

Carson watched as John struggled to move his right arm enough to finish the tie. "The arrow penetrated a nerve in your shoulder which is why you are having trouble moving that arm without pain. You may have nicked a vein when you pulled it out and that resulted in the amount of blood you lost. Now I think you should let me immobilize that arm for you so you don't go doing any further damage and pulling out some of those pretty stitches I just put in that shoulder."

John sat back and whined, "Do you have to Carson? I have some plans tonight and I think I'm gonna need this arm."

"Colonel," Carson scolded, "You know I told you that you need to relax for a few days and take it easy. I don't want you doing anything strenuous with that arm even though it was only the shoulder that was injured. Moving the arm could cause more damage to what's already been done. I'm sure your plans can wait."

John looked serious at his friend. "No, they can't Carson. I finally realized that Teyla loves me as much as I love her and I need to show her how much. I need to kiss every inch of her golden skin and touch and explore all her … assets and then I want to …"

"Okay, that's a wee bit too much information for me, John, thank you very much," Carson interrupted him. "I can see that you have important things to accomplish tonight. I just ask that you keep any acrobatics to a minimum. Perhaps tonight you can go for slow and sweet and try the more vigorous tricks later once you're feeling better."

John's lips twisted crookedly. "I'm thinking after tonight I'll be feeling a lot better."

Carson chuckled and moved toward a nearby cabinet and opened a drawer. He pulled out a handful of packets and placed them on the bed next to where John sat. "I'm thinking you might need these for what you have in mind tonight. Unless of course you want another wee bairn to be coming along in about nine months."

John got a faraway look in his eyes as he shoved them in his pocket and mumbled, "Yeah, that'd be kind of cool. Maybe a little brother for Torren. Or a little girl…" John's eyes looked straight at Carson and he could see the excitement in them.

"Just think about all the boys you'd need to fight off when she got older," Carson pointed out. "Especially if she looked anything like Teyla."

John's eyes narrowed at the thought and Carson knew he needed to get John's mind off of babies. "Perhaps you should focus on the present for now, John. I got the test results back on the arrow and what it was coated in."

"Is it something harmful?" Teyla asked as she entered the area John had been in. Carson wondered if she'd heard what John had just said about having another baby and if she felt the same way.

"I don't think it's really harmful, love," Carson answered as she moved over to stand next to John. They looked at each other and Carson could see their feelings and emotions on display and very apparent. It was nice but he knew they wouldn't be happy about showing so much of them once this left their system.

"Its properties are such that they lower your inhibition and control and allow you to be manipulated much more freely by others. That's why when people ask you questions you're more inclined to give them as much information as you have. But there shouldn't be any adverse effects and it shouldn't stay in your blood for more than a few days."

"A few days!" John cried his eyes full of fear. "I can't keep doing this for a few days, Carson. I'm already kicking myself for telling Ronon that he scares me at times and Rodney that I think he's smarter than Zalenka. What happens if Woolsey gets a hold of me? We're supposed to give him our reports tomorrow. I'm finding it very hard to evade the truth and every little thing that happened just wants to come oozing out of my mouth."

"Perhaps I can tell him that you and Teyla need a few days to recover from your ordeal. I could mention that the drug in your system has caused some confusion and it would be best for him to wait a few days to get a full report. I'd like you to stay off duty for the next two days anyway just as a precaution."

"As long as _you_ tell him, Carson," John insisted. "I'd try to get that out but end up telling him that my mind is clearer than ever and that all I want to do is take Teyla to bed and make love to her all night long. Guh!"

John closed his eyes tight and lowered his head into his hands. Teyla gave a wide satisfied smile and placed a kiss on his bent head. "I would like that too, John."

"See, Carson," John whined, "You better do it."

Carson let out a long chuckle and then shook his head. "I will let him know as soon as the two of you get out of here. Now remember, nothing too strenuous for the next few days and I'll expect you to check in here if you have any problems whatsoever."

John stood and took Teyla's arm. "Absolutely Carson, you'll be the second to know."

At Carson's glare, John explained, "Well, since I don't plan on letting Teyla out of my sight for a while, she'd be the first to know."

"Go!"

They didn't wait for him to tell them twice. They finagled their way through the hallway and even had to duck into a storage closet when they saw Rodney coming their way. John knew he would ask him another stupid question that John really didn't want to answer. Rodney had thought it was really cool that they had to tell the truth now.

"I'm just going to grab a quick shower in my room and change into something clean and then can I come to your room?" John asked as they got to the crew's quarter atrium.

Teyla smiled and answered, "I would like that very much. I will be waiting though you know Torren will be there too."

"I know. I love spending time with him, Teyla. And after he goes to bed, … then _we_ can spend some time together."

John moved off toward his room and took the quickest shower he could while trying to keep the bandages and stitches from getting wet. It hadn't been easy but he knew what was waiting for him once he finished.

Teyla answered her door with Torren in her arms and the boy immediately reached for him. John stepped through and scooped him close to his chest and whispered, "Hey, Pal, I love it when you do that. Lets me know I mean something to you. Just like you mean something to me."

Teyla smiled at John's words. She had known for some time that John cared for her son but to hear him say the words had her heart filling with joy. "Please make yourself comfortable, John. Torren has just eaten and had a bath however I would like to take a shower myself. Do you mind watching him while I do this?"

John sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. "I'd rather watch _you_ take a shower … but I'd be happy to stay here with TJ while you get cleaned up. Just don't be too long. And put on something sexy when you come out."

"John!" Teyla cried out in surprise then pursed her lips. "I am not sure I have anything that you would consider sexy but I will see what I can do."

"Nothing sexy …" John snorted in disbelief. "How about your sparring outfit or any of the short little tops you wear every day …"

"Hmmm," Teyla said thoughtfully and moved to pull some fabric from a few drawers. "I will be out momentarily."

John began to stack some blocks with Torren and the child clapped happily at the fun game he had of knocking them all down again. They played for a while and then John tried to instruct Torren how to stack the blocks but he seemed intent on waiting for John to build and then pushing them over.

"You know, kiddo, your Mom and I had a little talk this afternoon and … a few things are going to change around here. I don't think it's anything you need to worry about but I just wanted you to know that I'll probably be around a little more than I usually am. And I'll be here at night when you go to bed and more than likely still here in the morning. I hope that's okay with you."

Torren pushed over the latest building then looked up at John and yelled, "Da!" He toddled over to John and crawled into his lap where John was happy to cuddle him.

John gave a deep sigh and gazed wistfully at the boy smiling up at him. "You know I wish you could really call me that; that I really was your Da, your Daddy. You don't know how often I wished that I had been the one to get your Mom pregnant. Course that wouldn't have been very responsible of me but then I wouldn't have felt like I'd been carved open with a knife when she told me about you."

"Did you truly feel that way, John?" Teyla asked astonished as she came out of the steamy bathroom her hair damp.

John whipped his head around aghast that Teyla had heard him say that. But any words were stopped from leaving his mouth as he saw what she was wearing. The clothes had obviously been purchased on Earth. The snug top was a soft cotton tank in a pastel pink color and the shorts were a similar material and very short with little slits at the sides. John wasn't sure he could breath.

"And you said you didn't have anything sexy. God! I'd hate to think what you consider as sexy."

Teyla sashayed closer and sat on the floor next to them. Her face was serious. "Did you truly mean what you just said?"

John held Torren closer and kissed his head. He nodded and softly whispered, "Yeah. It absolutely killed me to think you had been with another man. I know I had no claim on you whatsoever … but I had wanted you for so long and I'd never really seen you go out with anyone so I thought that maybe … I know it was stupid. _Of course_ you had guys wanting you. I just guess I always had this thought that you were untouchable except maybe by me."

"I was for a very long time, John," Teyla assured him. "There were so many times that I thought you had feelings for me; when you kissed me in the gym, when you had Thalen inside of you and he claimed that you cared about me, when you risked your life to save mine when Jamus took me inside his machine …"

Teyla reached over and caressed her son's head. "But I kept waiting and you never gave me any outward indication that you wished for us to be more than teammates and friends. Perhaps I should have said something to you … but it is not the way of my people."

"I'm so sorry, Teyla," John said as he gazed regretfully into her eyes. "I just usually make a mess of relationships and I didn't want to make a mess of our friendship if a romance didn't work out between us. And I felt the need to stay as professional as possible. I'm not really known for my stellar record in the military, I figured that was one way I could at least earn respect. I just didn't know how much it would hurt when you took up with someone else."

"And yet you still risked everything to come and rescue me from Michael's ship, even as seriously injured as you were."

"I'd give my life for you, Teyla," John breathed huskily. "I hope you know that."

Teyla reached over and caressed his cheek now. "I do know that, John. You showed me this on several occasions. It is why I wanted to give my son your name; to show how much I cared for you."

John snuggled TJ closer to his chest and breathed in his wonderful baby scent. "I still wish he was mine. I hate the fact that I have no claim on him other than as his Mom's friend."

"But now you are more, correct?" Teyla questioned hopefully.

John grinned. "Well, I sure hope to be by the end of tonight. But I don't think we can do anything until we get this little guy in bed. I'm not sure he's ready yet and _truthfully_," he paused to roll his eyes at the word, "I really like spending time with him. I hate to admit I sometimes pretend that I'm really his father."

"And you _have _been a surrogate father to him recently since we have been here on Earth. And many times while still in Pegasus you spent much time with him in a fatherly capacity. I believe it is why he cares for you so much. He sees you in a fatherly way as well."

"Really?" John said his eyes focused on the child in his lap. "Do you think we could make it official if we got married and then he'd at least by my stepson. He could call me Daddy, right?"

"You wish to get married?" Teyla asked her voice surprised.

John looked nervous again. "Well, yeah, I know this is really sudden but I've been thinking about it all afternoon. And I really don't like the idea of just sleeping with you without having some sort of commitment. I would never want the troops or anyone in Atlantis to think poorly of you. I want them to know I respect you and love you and I'm not just sleeping with you to get some great action from the sexiest woman on base."

"You think I am the sexiest woman on base?" Teyla said trying to hide her blush.

John gave a crooked smile. "It's what all the guys think, Teyla. I hear it all the time how much the men on base would love to bang you or screw you and they all think you'd give them a great ride." John winced at his rude words. "Sorry, the truth just keeps bubbling out of this mouth without any kind of filter today. They never actually say that to _me_ but I hear the talk when they don't think I'm around. And for that reason I don't want to just have a physical relationship with you. I don't want to be the one who _finally_ screwed Teyla. I can tell you Kanaan got a few points for hitting a home run. But as he's Athosian he didn't really count."

John let out a deep breath and leaned over to press his lips briefly against hers. "Am I giving you too much honesty right now? Maybe I need to just shut up and leave, huh? I've probably completely scared you off with all my rantings."

"No, John, you have not scared me off. I am appreciative of your truthfulness though I do realize it may not be your choice to reveal so much. But I am also honored that you do not think of me as a simple one time coupling to be discarded to the next man who wishes to enjoy me. I think I would like to be bound to you in marriage if that is what you truly wish."

"I'm gonna tell you that I can't guarantee I'll be a great husband though, Teyla," John choked out as he felt Torren settle more comfortably in his arms. "I was a lousy husband to my first wife, just ask her."

"And why did that marriage fail?"

"Too many secrets and too much time away from her. She couldn't cope with what I do and the possible danger I faced all the time. And I never really opened up and shared any of it with her."

"But I am aware of what you do and I also face the same dangers as you. And you discuss our missions with me quite frequently. And even if we are not going on missions together since we are on Earth or since Mr. Woolsey wishes to use my skills as a negotiator more frequently, we still have conversations of our work as they are related to the task of the other."

John nodded and said, "Good point. You do know everything I'm doing and you don't seem to care when my job gets a little risky."

"Of course I care, John," Teyla disputed. "But I know it is what you must do to maintain the safety of all we care about and so I do not show my anxiety in public."

"And maybe it means that our marriage will have a better chance of succeeding than my first one," John said hopefully.

"You know I do not like to fail, John," Teyla responded in a teasing tone. "I will fight for what I want. And I want you to be with me. Now that I know it is what you want also then I see no problem."

John glanced down at the sleepy boy in his lap and said, "I think this guy has a little problem right now though. Why don't we put him in bed and then we can see about getting there ourselves."

After several kisses and snuggles, Torren settled in his crib and Teyla drew the curtain across the alcove where he slept. She turned around to see John staring at her and she could only describe his expression as lustful.

"That look in your eye, John, I have not seen that aimed at me before."

"Oh, it's probably been there before," John countered. "But I just never let you actually see it. Now I don't have to hide it, at least not from you. I guess it wouldn't be too cool if I went around the city looking like I wanted to rip your clothes off and push you up against a wall to …"

John took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. "You get the picture. I don't need to spell it out to you, do I?"

"Perhaps I would like you to spell it out for me," Teyla drawled seductively as she walked over near the wall. She leaned against it and tilted her head. "I am against the wall however I do still have my clothes on. What is it you would like to do to me?"

"Well, I said rip your clothes off though that outfit is something else and I'd hate to ruin it. Maybe I could just _slide_ it off you. It doesn't look like it has all the typical buttons and buckles of your regular Athosian clothing."

John moved closer and ran his fingers over the low neckline of her shirt and Teyla's breathing picked up. "I bought this in San Francisco last week with Amelia. I though perhaps it would be very comfortable to wear around my quarters or to sleep in. I had not realized I could use it to get you excited."

John's eyes roamed her figure. "Oh, definitely excited here. Although maybe more at the thought of how easily these look like they might come off. Shall we see if I'm right?"

"I believe my job was to simply stand here against the wall. I thought you were planning on doing the clothing removal."

John took in a deep breath and nodded. "I can do the removal, no problem." His hands moved along her shoulders and skimmed up to her neck and then back down again. As they did he moved the straps so they hung off her shoulders. He moved his lips to trace where his hands had just been and Teyla shuddered at his touch.

John took his time running his fingers over her silky skin not wanting to rush anything especially not his first time with Teyla. He may have joked about pushing her against a wall and jumping in but now that he was there he found he wanted more time. Though he could take that time and still remove her clothing.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted. He found he was tormenting himself with the slow striptease but he also found he liked it. And the expression on Teyla's face was so seductive and saucy that he felt himself growing hard just gazing at her. So he continued slowly easing her top up and then when she raised her arms above her head he slipped it completely off and dropped it to the floor.

A low moan escaped through his mouth as he stared at her gorgeous mocha shaded skin glistening with a just scrubbed look. Her breasts were full and round and her nipples perfect; slightly darker and beginning to stand at attention. They certainly were getting _his_ attention. He dragged his eyes away from the circular orbs and dropped to her tiny waist and slight swell around her navel.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen anything so beautiful, Teyla," John whispered roughly as he continued to gaze at her half nude form.

At Teyla's doubtful look, John shrugged. "I can't really lie right now. And you are beautiful, Teyla. But I know that your beauty is so much more than just on the outside. I know all the other guys on base who want to have sex with you do so because they think you're hot. And you are, there's no denying that. But my feelings for you go way beyond what you look like. I know who you are inside and out and I know that the inside is even more beautiful than the outside."

Teyla's grateful smile drew him closer and he grinned. "But right now I hope you don't mind if I just concentrate on the outside parts."

Teyla threw back her shoulders thrusting her chest closer to his face. "I was hoping you would."

John moved his fingers to skim across her stomach from hip to hip and he could hear Teyla's indrawn breath at his touch. "I'm trying to decide if I want to just focus on the top half or go for broke and remove this too."

At this, John touched the edge of her shorts. "This may push me over the edge if I see all of you right now. I need to go slow I think."

He lowered his head and began to kiss her. Teyla planted her hands against the wall and simply enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers. Soon his hands decided to skate across her shoulders and down to her rounded curves. Teyla's fists clenched but she only moved her mouth to press firmly to his.

Their lips continued to meet and pleasure the other and soon John's slow and sweet was thrown right out the window. Passion grew and his clothes as well as what was left of hers slithered to the floor. Hands roamed and explored and caressed areas they had been longing to touch for many years.

John walked Teyla over to the bed, wishing his arm was strong enough to carry her but knowing, truthfully, he wasn't quite up to it yet. She didn't seem to mind and went willingly. Once the sheets were against her back, John lowered his head again and devoured her lips as she ran her hands over his lean muscle.

Desire and hunger that had been denied for so long flamed out of control and the intertwined couple satiated the ache they had been feeling for years. Up, up, the heat rose as they writhed and touched and kissed and tasted their newfound mate. Moans and cries rose as pinnacles were reached and soon they found themselves plummeting back to Earth, holding each other for support.

When breathing finally slowed and heartbeats returned to normal, John pulled Teyla closer and held her as if he'd never let her go. He knew he never _wanted _to let her go.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," John rasped out roughly, his nose nuzzling into her hair.

"I, too, have never felt anything so powerful as being joined with you," Teyla answered. "But I know I have never had feelings as strong for anyone else as I have for you, John. Perhaps that is what made this so truly special."

John just looked into her eyes and smiled. "I have to agree with you on that. My feelings for you have been held so deeply inside for so long that they just burst open when I was finally able to let them out. To let them go free."

Teyla pressed her lips against John's once more as she nodded. "In the cave that is what he said, '_In truth lies freedom'_ and we have been very truthful these past hours."

John couldn't believe that he finally had found the freedom to let his love for Teyla show. "We have a saying on Earth kind of like that. I'm thinking it's appropriate for now. '_The truth shall set you free._' And I have to say that I've never been so glad to tell the truth."

Teyla's lips kissing his was all the reply he needed.


End file.
